Stingwing (Fallout 76)
Stingwing stalker Relentless stingwing Deadly stingwing Scorched stingwing |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Stingwings are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Stingwings were created by radiation at some point between the start of the Great War and 2102. Characteristics Stingwings appear to be a large, mutated form of scorpion fly, with protruding mandibles and a scorpion-like tail, ending in a bulbous and deadly stinger. They can often be found in swarms, and their unpredictable flying patterns and their poisonous stinger make them formidable opponents. Biology Sometime between the Great War and 2102, stingwings were mutated from irradiated scorpion flies which resulted in a larger stinger (in relation to body size because the whole creature is larger) and larger mandibles. Gameplay attributes Stingwings are fast and erratic fliers which often attack in swarms of three or five. They also use hit-and-run tactics which can make it difficult to attack them without V.A.T.S. Variants Stingwing The base variant of the stingwing, with all the attributes mentioned above. |level =10 |perception =8 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Stingwing darter A tougher, faster version of a stingwing. |level =18 |perception =5 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Stingwing skimmer A tougher version of a regular stingwing. |level =30 |perception =8 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Stingwing chaser A dark grey stingwing. Found usually as the strongest stingwing in their group. |level =42 |perception =8 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Glowing stingwing A stingwing that has absorbed enough radiation to become phosphorescent. |level =54 |perception =8 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Stingwing racer |base id = |level =66 |perception =8 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Stingwing stalker The most powerful stingwing variant. They are encountered during Vault Mission: Meltdown. They are identical in appearance to stingwing chasers. |base id = |level =78 |perception =8 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Relentless stingwing |base id = |level =90 |perception =8 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Deadly stingwing |base id = |level =100 |perception =8 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Scorched stingwing A charred, fleshy stingwing infected with the Scorched Plague. All stingwing variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =10 |perception =8 |family =stingwing |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb] }} Locations * Reliably found southeast of Big B's Rest Stop, on a pond. * Can be found at Bleeding Kate's Grindhouse. * Can be found at the treetops. * Can be found at the Beckwith farm. Appearances Stingwings appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Nuclear Winter creatures